US-Army
Geschichte Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ist eine der beide Fraktionen aus Company of Heroes. Die United States Army (U.S. Army) ist das Heer der Vereinigten Staaten und der größte der sieben Uniformierten Dienste der Vereinigten Staaten. Sie wurde im Jahre 1775 während des amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieges aufgestellt und trug maßgeblich zur Entstehung der Vereinigten Staaten bei. Als eine der Alliierten führten sie die Invasion auf das von den Nazionalsozialisten besetzte Europa am D-Day zusammen mit der Britischen Armee durch. Obwohl die Amerikaner sich erst spät am Krieg beteiligten waren sie von anfang an essenziell für den sieg der Alliierten. Überblick Die Amerikaner sind die primäre fraktion der Alliierten in Company of Heroes.Ihre massiven Kriegs Maschinen bekräftigen die Invasion auf das von den Nazionalsozialisten besetzte Europa, und brachten genug frische Arbeitskräfte und genug Feuerkraft mit um die von der Wehmacht eroberten Gebiete zu befreien. Die Amerikanische Armee sind eine sehr ausgewogene Fraktion, gleichermaßen stark in der Offensive sowie in der Defensive aber sie stechen in keiner der beiden übermäßig heraus. Die Amerikaner sind die einzige Fraktion welche ihre eigene Singleplayer Kampagne besitzen. Die US-Armee beteiligte sich erst spät am Krieg, deshalb ist sie sehr gut ausgstattet, besitzt eine hohe Anzahl an Wehrpflichtigen um die Kriegsmüde Deutsche Armee zu besiegen. Amerikanische Soldaten sind vielleicht nicht die Erfahrensten aber sie sind hochmotiviert, dem Gegner Zahlenmäßig überlegen und genießen einen nahezu unendliche versorgung mit Ausrüstung, Waffen und Geld, Transportiert von den zahlreichen Convoys die täglich den Atlantischen Ozean befuhren. Amerikanische Soldaten lernen außerdem sehr schnell, weshalb sie den höchst möglichen Veteranenbonus im Spiel bekommen. Der hohe Veteranen Bonus und die vielen Ausrüstungsupgrades machen die amerikanische Infanterie sehr vielseitig. Und übertrifft die Variantenreichen Achsenmächte im Lategame. Die Amerikaner besitzen auf dem feld eine geringere Variantionen von Einheiten, haben aber nichtdestotrotz mindestens eine Einheit für jede Rolle auf dem Schlachtfeld. Dank der hohen zahl an Wehrpflichtigen ist die Amerikanische Infanterie sehr günstig und einfach zu ersetzen, wodurch sie das rückgrat der gesamten Armee bilden. Amerikanische Fahrzeuge besitzen eine sehr gute balace zwischen offensiver Feuerkraft, mobilität, und Panzerung. Im großen und ganzen, kombiniert diese Fraktion eine gute Verteidigung mit einem guten Angriff, und konzentriert sich darauf was gerade am wichtigsten ist. Natürlich heißt das auch das sie bei keiner der beiden großartig heraussticht, sie strebt her die richtige Balance zwischen ihnen an. Die Schwerpunkte der Kommando Bäume liegen auch auf keiner der beiden Option, woraus eine Fraktion hervorgeht die sich sehr gut an die Geschehnisse auf dem Schlachtfeld anpassen kann. In der Einzelspielerkampagne, folgen wir den Amerikanern bei ihrer Invasion der Normandie, als sie die befestigten Strandabschnitte erobert und später in das innere von Frankreich eindringt. Wir spielen verschiedene Amerikanische Kompanien, von denen jede die Invasion auf eine andere Art und Weise Unterstützt, von den die Strände Angreifenden Infanteriegruppen über die Fallschirmspringer (Airbones) welche hinter den Feindliche Linien landen bis hin zu den Panzer Kompanien die in das innerste des Landes vordringen. Außerdem spielen die Amerikanischen Fallschirmspringer Divisionen eine sehr wichtige Rolle in der Operation Market Garden, der Panzer Elite Einzelspieler Kampagne in Company of Heroes:Opposing Fronts. Grundlegende Streitkräfte Die Amerikanische Armee beinhalted 12 verschiedene Einheiten, 3 Infanterie squads, 3 schwere Waffen, 3 Fahrzeuge und 3 Panzer. Normalerweise decken diese Einheiten das ganze spectrum an Aufgaben auf dem Schlachtfeld ab, was den Amerikanern die Möglichkeit gibt sehr vielseitig zu sein und sich wenn nötig zu spezialisieren. Das ist auch zu erkennen an den leichten aber nützlichen Variationen der Verteidigungsmasnahmen. Leider ist deswegen keine Einheit ein Experte auf seinem Gebiet, was bedeutet dass die Amerikanischen Einheiten immer zusammen arbeiten müssen um den Gegner zu überwältigen, weshalb sie auch in den meisten eins-gegen-eins Gefechten gegen ähnliche Einheiten der Achsenmächte verlieren werden. Der Aufbau der Amerikanischen Streitkräfte ist sehr simpel und unkompliziert: Infanterie gibt es im early game massenhaft, dann werden sie von schweren Waffen unterstützt, dann tauchen mittelschwere Fahrzeuge auf die eine mobile Verteidigungslinie bilden und schließlich kommen die Panzer angerollt um einen Finalen gepanzerten Schlag auszuführen. Deshalb ändern sich die Amerikanischen Taktiken oft während dem midgame von einer auf die starke Infanterie Vertrauende Taktik (Meist defensiv) zu einer auf die starken Panzer gruppen basierende Taktik(meist offensiv). Die Kosten der Amerikanischen Einheiten sind ebenfalls bemerkenswert, während Infanterie auffällig günstig und einfach zu ersetzen ist, sind die mittelschweren Farhzeuge Teuer und nur schwer ersetzbar. 'Infanterie' Die Amerikaner haben nur Zwei verschiedene Infanterie-squads, aber sie bilden während einem Großteil des Kampfes die Hauptstreitmacht der Amerikanischen Armee. Günstig und ersetzbar gehen sie immer wieder in den Kampf, und üben kontinuierlichen Druck auf den Gegner aus. *Pionier-squad:Ein 3-Mann starke nicht zum Kampf gebaute Einheit, die mit minderwertigen SMGs bewaffnet sind. Sie Bauen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen, Reparieren Gebäude oder Fahrzeuge und können auf das Minensuchen oder die Zerstörung Spezialisiert werden. *Schützengruppe: Eine grundlegende 6 Mann starke, mit langen Gewehren bewaffnete Einheiten. Sehr billig in der Herstellung und in der Verstärkung. Mit dem Globalen Upgrade "M1918Browing-Automatikgewehre" wird die Schützengruppe eine starke Anti-Infanterie Einheit. Diese beiden squads machen vor allem während dem early-, und dem mid-game einen Großteil der Amerikanischen Streitkräfte aus, der Rest besteht meist aus Einheiten die ihnen sowohl bei Offensiven als auch bei Defensiven Arbeiten Unterstützung leisten. Fast alle Amerikanischen Strategien drehen sich darum Schützengruppen in den Kampf zu schicken und die Gegnerischen Einheiten Festzunageln während sie von anderen Einheiten ausgelöscht werden. Die Pioniere bauen selbstverständlich alle grundlegenden Gebäude und sind Verantwortlich dafür dass auf der ganzen Karte Verteidigungsmaßnahmen aufgebaut werden um das Territorium zu schützen. Später werden die Pioniere allerdings unverzichtbar um die schnell wachsenden Panzerkompanien am Leben zu halten. Die Schützengruppe hingegen verliert langsam an Bedeutung, Obwohl die Veteranen-Boni und die Ausrüstungsgegenstände sie auch lange Zeit neben den Panzern nützlich bleiben lassen können. 'Unterstützungs-Einheiten' Die Amerikanische Armee stützt sich auf diverse Unterstützungs Waffen um die Hauptstreitmächte während des early-games zu unterstützen, sie sind oft im Besitz von spezialisierter Infanterie. Es gibt 4 solcher Waffen: *Schwere Maschinengewehr-Mannschaft: Ein drei Mann starkes squad mit einem tragbaren HMG. Eine ernstzunehmende anti-Infanterie Einheit mit ein paar Anti-Fahrzeug Fähigkeiten. *Mörsertrupp: Ein drei-Mann-Squad mit einem tragbaren Mörser. Gut um Gegner aus der Distanz unter Beschuss zu nehmen, vor allem wenn andere Einheiten sie festhalten. Allerdings keine Nahkampf Möglichkeit. *Scharfschütze: Eine einzelne Infanterieeinheit mit der Fähigkeit sich zu Tarnen(unsichtbar zu machen). Kann einen einfachen Infanterie Soldaten auch aus großer Distanz mit nur einem Schuss töten, auch nützlich als ein unsichtbarer Aufklärer. *M1-57mm Panzerabwehrgeschütz: Ein Respektables Anti-Panzer Geschütz mit beträchtlicher Reichweite, wird für Hinterhalte und in Kombination mit Infanterie eingesetzt. Wird von drei Mann besetzt. Diese Einheiten selbst haben nur einen kleinen Wert im Kampf, da sie von den meisten Gegnerischen Einheiten Leicht zerstört werden können. Werden sie hingegen von anderen Einheiten Unterstützt werden sie die Feuerkraft deutlich steigern. Die ersten drei werden im Waffenforschungszentrum hergestellt, was sie schon im early-game erhältlich macht um die Schützengruppen zu Unterstützen. Das M1-57mm Panzerabwehrgeschütz wird von derFahrbereitschaft Produziert, und taucht deshalb meist erst im mid-game auf und wird meist für Verteidigungszwecke oder Hinterhalte genutzt. 'Leichte Fahrzeuge' Das einzige wirklich leichte Fahrzeug der Amerikaner ist der Jeep, welcher schon zu Anfang des Spiels sofort in den Baracken produziert werden kann. *Jeep: Ein schnelles ungepanzertes Fahrzeug, nur mit einem Leichten Maschinen Gewehr bewaffnet. Dank seiner weiten Sichtweite und der Fähigkeit Tarnungen aufzudecken ist er ein großartiger Späher, Aufklärer und Scharfschützenjäger. Er Kann außerdem gut Infanterie Flankieren. Dieses schnelle Fahrzeug ist ein exzellenter Aufklärer/Späher und gut für sogenannte "Hit and Run" Operationen im Gegnerischen Territorium. Wird nicht wirklich als Waffe benutzt, da es weder gut gepanzert ist noch eine große Feuerkraft besitzt. Ist außerdem ein gutes Fahrzeug zum Patroulieren und so große Bereiche einzusehen und zu verhindern dass der Gegner die eigene Basis infiltriert. 'Mittelschwere Fahrzeuge' Die beidem Mittelschweren Fahrzeuge der Amerikaner tauchen beide während des mid-games auf. Sie werden hauptsächlich zum Unterstützen genutzt oder um eine mobile Verteidigung zu gewährleisten. *M3 Halftrack: Dieser Halftrack transportiert, eskortiert, und verstärkt Infanterie im Kampf. Er ist außerdem eine große Hilfe bei allen Infanterie Operationen. Mit einem Upgrade, wird er zu einer gefürchteten Anti-Infanterie Einheit die Gegnerische squads problemlos Niedermähen kann. *M8 Greyhound: Dieses gepanzerte Fahrzeug ist ein schneller Fahrzeugjäger und eine gute Möglichkeit um Gegnerische Panzer zu flankieren. Obwohl es durch seine geringe Panzerung sehr anfällig gegenüber den gegnerischen Panzerabwehrgeschützen ist kann es bis diese auftauchen alles Dominieren was kleiner ist als er. Er ist auch in einer "Herde" sehr Effektiv. Es kann wahlweise auch von dem T17 Armored Car ersetzt werden, welches allerdings nur im Addon Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor erhältlich ist. Beide Fahrzeuge sind vergleichsweise billig und werden hauptsächlich benutzt um Infanterie oder Panzer während des Mid- und Lategames zu unterstützen. Sie sind gut geeignet um unerwartete Angriffe gegen den Gegner durchzuführen. Eine Hauptkampfeinheit, unterstützt von diesen beiden Fahrzeugen kann im Kampf bedeutend länger überleben - allerdings nur wenn sie richtig eingesetzt werden. 'Schwere Fahrzeuge' Das Amerikanische Heer beinhaltet drei verschiedene Panzer: *M4 Sherman: Der Primäre Amerikanische Kampfpanzer, gut gepanzert, und vernünftig bewaffnet. Viele amerikanische Panzertaktiken drehen sich um diesen Panzer. Obwohl er robust ist ist er nicht dafür gemacht den Gegner im Alleingang auszuschalten. Verschieden Verbesserungen erhöhen die Leistung. *M10 Tank Destroyer: Ein leichterer aber nicht weniger gefährlicher Panzer. Kann mühelos Gegner Flankieren und mit seiner hohen Durchschlagskraft problemlosdurch ihre Panzerung brechen. Unterstützt andere Panzer in Panzerabwehr Operationen. *M4 Crocodile Sherman: Ein Panzer mit Flammenwerfer. Effektiv gegen Infanterie und außergewöhnlich gut gegen Gebäude, besiegt auch Einheiten in Deckung mit Leichtigkeit. Rückt oft in Kombination mit Amerikanischer Infanterie aus um Feindliche Stellungen zu vernichten. Mit den richtigen Verbesserungen kann er auch schwere Hindernisse aus dem Weg räumen. Amerikanische Panzer arbeiten meist zusammen und werden dabei von Mittelschweren Fahrzeugen Unterstützt (möglicherweise auch in Kombination mit Infanterie). Auch wenn sie in Sachen Stärke nicht an die Panzer der Achsenmächte heranreichen, benutzen sie List und Geschwindigkeit um den Gegner einzukesseln und zu besiegen. Mit einem M4 Shermann an der Spitze müssen die anderen Einheiten eigentlich nur noch die Flanken Positionen einnehmen dann können Feinde nichts mehr dagegen tun. 'Passive Verteidigungsanlagen' Amerikanische Verteidigungen bestehen meist aus komplizierten Hindernissen und Labyrinthen am Rand der Amerikanischen Territorien, welche die Attacke verzögern und eine frühe Warnung gewährleisten um Schleichattacken vorzubeugen. *Stacheldrahtzaun: Das einfachste Hindernis, verhindert Fortbewegung aller Infanterieeinheiten. Es werden oft Löcher im Zaun gelassen um Gegner in Todesfallen zu locken. Gegnerische Fahrzeuge können allerdings Problemlos hindurch fahren und ihn so zerstören. Kostet Nichts! *Panzerfallen: Ein Hindernis zur Fahrzeugabwehr. Nur die aller schwersten Fahrzeuge können es zerstören, Infanterie kann allerdings ungehindert passieren. Wird benutzt um ein Gegnerisches Fahrzeug aus einem bestimmten Bereich Fernzuhalten oder sie in Fallen zu locken. Kostet Nichts! *Sandsäcke: Bietet hohe Deckung für Infanterie. Gibt Infanterie die Möglichkeit Positionen zu verteidigen die normalerweise keine Deckung bieten, und gleichzeitig das Vorrücken von Gegnerischer Infanterie und leichten Fahrzeugen zu verhindern. Panzer allerdings werden problemlos hindurchfahren und sie zerstören. Kostet Nichts! *Minen: Ein Satz verborgener, explosiver Landminen die explodieren sobald eine gegnerische Einheit darüber läuft oder fährt, verursacht massiven Schaden. Unsichtbar für die meisten Gegnerischen Einheiten, nicht auslösbar durch befreundete Truppen. Kostet Munition. Diese Hindernisse werden oft gemeinsam genutzt um Labyrinthe und Fallen zu kreieren in die der Gegner anschließend gelockt wird. Allerdings werden sie keine ganze Armee aufhalten, es sei denn sie sind über eine lange Zeit und sehr sorgfältig gebaut worden. Die Verzögerung der Attacke ist meist lang genug um es den Amerikanischen, mobilen Einheiten zu ermöglichen auf jede Attacke entsprechend zu antworten.